


3. In Formal Wear (GrimDorks)

by minimoonp



Series: OTP 30 DAY CHALLENGE [3]
Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose doesn't want to go to a neighborhood ball alone so she solicits John to tag along and wear his best suit.<br/>(With Illustration at the end)</p>
            </blockquote>





	3. In Formal Wear (GrimDorks)

**3\. In Formal Wear - Homestuck - Rose and John**

 

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

 

TT: John, my mother decided to send me to a ball.

TT: I heard that your father is going to be in town this weekend and I was wondering if maybe you could come with him and attend it with me?

EB: well i guess i could but i dont know how to dance

TT: It's alright, I do not excel at dancing either but I really just wanted you there so I would not be there by my lonesome.

EB: so kind of like a date?

TT: I guess if you wish to call it such, sure.

TT: It's formal attire of course so please wear a nice suit.

TT: That is, if you are accompanying me.

EB: sure it sounds like fun

EB: i'll ask my dad and you can tell me more of the details later ok rose?

TT: Sure thing. Thank you John.

EB: anything for you rose

 

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish the picture had come out a bit better. I like how the photo came out in the corner~!


End file.
